A Tale Of Two Mothers
by icefox94
Summary: Written w/ Bladechicka.When Hiei was little, he was raised by two woman he came to think of as mothers. unfortunatly he was separated from them before he was ready to.years later at the makai tournament the team runs into a group that seem to know Hiei...
1. Character Profiles

**Profiles**

**Name** Elrana Akiya Nagini

**Nickname** Ellie, Ell-chan

**Alias** A fortune teller/street performer named Destiny

**Age** 1600

**Race** Demon Fox/ Fallen Angel

**From** Egypt

**Hair Color** Dark brown w/ dark red highlights(Alias Golden brown w/ red bangs and tips)

**Hair Style** Braids to waist(Al loose to waist. Brown fox ears w/ red tips. Same w/ her 9 tails)

**Eye Color** Blue(Al Gold)

**Height** 5'7"

**Weight** Don't ask

**Likes** Music, fighting, animals, plants, and her familiars

**Dislikes** Pink, romans, having to be saved, preps

**Favorite Food** Steak

**Favorite Color** Blue

**Least Favorite Food** Seafood and chicken

**Abilities** Since she is half angel, she has wing, so she can fly. Been alive for 1600 years so she has had enough time to master every type of weapon. The best dancer from her she's bylingual. Not an ability, but she has 2 familiars. 1 is a golden brown horse with a cloud white mane and tail with purple eyes names Moonfire. The other is a silver fox with blue eyes named Youko.

**Weakness** Kawaiiness(cuteness), she's stubborn, bad temper, asthma.

**Job** Street Performer/Princess(it can feel like a job. -.-)

**Family: Father** The Pharoh

**Mother** The Queen

**Siblings** Too many to name.

**Name** Jazmyn Nyla

**Nickname** Jazzy, Jazz

**Alias** Street performer named Emily

**Age** 1602

**Race** Shadow/Fire Demon

**From** England

**Hair Color** Black w/ blue bangs and tips(Al Black)

**Hair Style** Long to knees, a braid over sholdier

**Eye Color** Gray

**Height** 5'5"

**Weight** Don't ask, really...don't ask

**Likes** books, babies, music, fighting, perverts

**Favorite Food** Peanut butter, meat, and pockey!

**Favorite** Color Black and white

**Least Favorite Food** Mushrooms

**Abilities** She can control shadows and fire. She can make wings for herself out of fire. Has the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Can control animals and have them obey her. Pet albino boa as a familiar named Kujo as well as an albino panther named Hakai.

**Weakness** Kawaiiness(cuteness), clinicall insane, childlike

**Job Street** Performer/Shadow and Fire Demon Clan Ruler

**Family**: Unknown as of this moment


	2. Finding Hiei

Hello fanfiction. I'm back! I'm sorry for being away for so long and I'm sorry this isn't an update for The New Kid. I promise I will update it as soon as my almost fatal bout of writers block is cured. ^^(). This is a YYH story that I started with my friend Bladechicka a long time ago. We started this story 3 years ago, so its not our best, but its still good. Oh, and my oc's name is a little weird, so here's how you pronounce it. (El(like the letter)-ra(like the egyptian god)-nah(...)) I hope you enjoy! ^^

Warnings. Not really in this chapter yet, but later on in the story, there will be yaoi. Also be warned of two insane Ocs.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, neither does Bladechicka.T.T However, I own Elrana and Bladechicka owns Jazmyn.

Chapter One

Two women sat at the roots of a large tree in the biggest forest in Makai. They sat there enjoying the sun when suddenly, they heard a faint cry coming from above them. Both of them looked up and saw a dot a mile above them in the sky.

One woman, a brunette with red highlights, stood up and black and white wings burst from her back. They flapped a few times and soon she was airborn. She flew up to the dot.

The other woman, black hair with blue bangs and tips, watched on. Soon, the brunette was back on the ground, but she was holding something.

"Hey! Hey! Elrana! What cha' holdin'?" the black and blue haired woman asked, bouncing up and down excitedly.

Elrana grinned, "Well Jazzy, I'll give you some clues. It's cute, it's young, and it's chubby."

Jazzy's grey eyes widen, "A BABY! Oh! I love babies!"

Elrana giggled, "I love babies too!"

The baby just smiled at them. He was wrapped up in some kind of japanese wards and only his huge, innocent eyes, which were a gorgeous crimson, and his cute little nose were visible. He was holding some kind of stone that reflected the light of the afternoon sunlight.

" Ooooooooo, it's so pretty!" said Jazzy, reaching out for the gem dangling on the chain in the infants hands. But the boy glared and made a growling noise deep in his troat. Jazzy eeped and yanked her hand back before the boy thought of eating it or something.

The baby smiled again and made an adorable cooing sound once Jazzy's hand was a safe distance away.

Ellie looked at the gem for a minute, then stated, " It looks like a hiroseki stone. They are the Koorime's tears." They both looked up and saw only clouds. "Wow! They're all the way up there!" exclaimed Jazzy, falling down because she was leaning back as well as looking up. Jazzy started laughing and Ellie began to giggle uncontrollably.

Suddenly, they heard a soft giggle coming from the bundle Ellie was holding. Both Jazzy and Ellie looked at the little baby.

Jazzy squealed, " Kawaii-ness!!! I want to keep him! Can we Ell-chan?! Please! Please! Pretty please!?"

Ellie chuckled, " Sure, but he needs a name. But what?"

Jazzy shrugged and opened her mouth to say a random name like 'William' or something, when she heard a rustle.

She looked toward the baby and saw that he was holding a slip of paper out towards her.

She tilted her head and took it from his tiny hand.

" Hiei," she read. "You mean like the mountain(1)?" Jazzy looked at Ellie.

" I think it suits him. Huh Hiei! Do you like your name?" Ellie giggled when Hiei cooed, satisfied with his name.

" What should we do now, Ell-chan?" asked Jazzy. Ellie was about to suggest something when they heard Hiei's stomache growl quietly. They both laughed at the absolutly adorable look on Hiei's face.

" Okay, let's get you some food." said Ellie as her and Jazzy walked to the market for food and have their own lunch. Which consisted of meat, meat, and...POCKY!!!

Soon they were heading towards their house. When they were about one block away from their home, 4 very familiar people showed up.

" Jin!" Ellie cried happily and hugged the wind master as Jazzy did the same for Touya. Chuu and Rinku were also there.

" What are you guys doing here?" asked Jazzy curiously.

" We just thought we would stop by, see our two favorite girls and oh my god what is that?!" exclaimed Jin, finally noticing the baby cradled in his girlfriends arms.

" It's a baby, silly." Ellie said simply. "His name is Hiei." She smiled at the infant.

" Did you get pregnant and not tell me?" asked Jin worriedly. It looked nothing like him!

" Of course not! And you have to remember I'm still a virgin! Honestly!" Ellie yelled at him. Jin eeped and hid behind Touya.

" I'm sorry dear! But seriously, where did the squirt come from?"

Ellie smiled at him, then down at Hiei. " We heard crying from above us and we saw him. I caught him and brought him down. We're guessing he's one of the koorime's forbidden children because we found him holding this." she said showing the gem Hiei was holding by turning the baby in her arms to face them. As they inspected it at a safe distance, Ellie asked. " Isn't that a koorime tear gem?"

Touya inspected it curiously and said," Yes it is. Poor thing." He looked sadly at the little boy.

" Aww! You're so sensitive! I so totally heart you! " exclaimed Jazzy, glomping Touya.

" Wow Jazzy, you sound like a prep!" said Ellie.

Jazzy's eyes widened," Oh my god! I did! I'm so sorry! I have to get my personality back!"

" What happened to Chuu and Rinku?" asked Ellie, looking around.

" Oh, ignore them. They are being idiots again." Touya answered.

Jazzy and Ellie looked over to Chuu and Rinku and this is what was happening....

Chuu was drining again. (Big surprise. -.-())

" OMG!!!!" pause " Why do you have to drink every single minute of every freaking day!!!!" yelled Rinku as he hit Chuu on the head with his yo-yo's.

Everyone else sweatdropped, even Hiei. That's pretty inpressive for a baby.

But suddenly Hiei began to cry loudly.

" Oh My God! We forgot to feed him!" cired out Jazzy.

" We didn't forget! We haven't even gotten home yet!" yelled Ellie." Pull yourself together woman!"

Jazzy looked down, acting ashamed. " I'm okay now." she said quiely. Ellie just raised an eyebrow at her. She then turned to Jin and Touya.

" Jin, Touya. You wanna come over to our house for lunch?" asked Ellie.

" Of course we will Ellie!" Jin exclaimed excitedly. Touya just shrugged and followed as the girls let the way to their home, leaving Chuu and Rinku to...do whatever.

When they arrived, Ellie removed all the wards surrounding Hiei. Of course, Jazzy was behind her to protect her from the flames that she sensed surrounding him to protect him. Ellie removed att the wards only to see a naked baby. When the ball of fire came out and surrounded Hiei, Ellie quickly moved her hands away and stepped aside so Jazzy could take care of the rest.

" Don't worry, this always happens with infant fire demons. We are both midwives, but only Jazzy can take care of the protective fire around them without getting burned." Ellie explained as Jazzy surrounded her hand with her own black flames, absorbed Hiei's procective flame into her own, and walked outside. They followed her outside, Hiei in Ellie's arms, as Jazzy trew her arms out to her sides and screamed in pain as jets of fire escaped from her hands.

Touya ran over to Jazzy and carried her into the house. Once he layed her down on the couch, Ellie gave Hiei to Jin so her hands were free, and checked on Jazzy.

" Oh good, she's just knocked out. She should wake up in a few minutes." Ellie said relieved. Touya and Jin looked relieved as well. Jin was giving Hiei back to Ellie when Jazzy started waking up.

"Jazzy, are you okay?" asked Ellie worriedly.

" Mmmhmm" she said sleepily.

" What happened?" asked Touya.

" Oh nothing, just something that must be done. I'll I did was remove his protective fire and released it. So now he doesn't have to wear wards all the time." said Jazzy, sitting up.

" I've seen you do the same thing to tons of other fire demon infants and you have never collapsed before!" exclaimed Ellie.

" That's one powerful baby!" Jazzy stood up. She wobbled a bit, but recovered and went to take Hiei from Ellie's arms.

"His destiny is great." Jazzy said in a whisper, and kissed his forehead. " Yep."

End Chapter One

Okay, about the Hiei being named after a mountain thing, I heard that from another fanfiction, so a mountain being named Hiei might not be acurate. Also, we have about 4 or 5 chapters written of this, so if I'm not lazy and type what we've written so far up every day or so, you should see another chapter up soon, maybe even tomarrow. Depends on what I'm doing, which probably wont be much. See you soon. ^^

icefox


	3. 1st Christmas

Hello! Thank you evil eye luvr, for your review. I'm glad you like the story so far. I haven't talked to Bladechicka yet, but I'm sure she appreciates the review just as much as I do. ^^

enjoy the next chapter in A Tale Of Two Mothers.

Chapter 2

(one year later)

"Walidah(1)! Walidah! It's Cwismas! It's Cwismas! Wake up! Wake up!" Hiei bounced up and down on Elrana's bed.

"Ok, ok. I'll be up in a minute, sweetie. Go wake your mummy up." Elrana said tiredly, getting up and out of bed.

"Ok!" Hiei said excitedly and ran out of his walidah's room to wake up Jazzy.

Hiei ran into Jazzy's room, who was sleeping on her stomache. He took a running start and leaped onto her bed and begun to bounce up and down.

"Mummy! Wake up! It's cwismas! Time to open up pwesents!"

He heard her mumbling into her pillow. "Die christmas, die."

"But mummy! You can't kill cwismas! I wouldn't get pwesents!" Hiei pouted cutely after saying this.

"You can get presents on your birthday." Jazzy said grumpily. Hiei's pout increased in sadness and his lip trembled slightly, like he was about to cry. That's when Elrana came into the room. She went over to Hiei and picked him up, hugging him lovingly.

"It's ok, honey." she said sweetly in her egyptian accent. "She doesn't mean anything by what she says. She's just grumpy because she was up late last night." (AN:it was christmas eve. can you guess what she was doing?) Hiei smiled slightly.

"Okay" he said then started laughing as Elrana started tickling him. He squeled a little when she lifted his shirt to blow a raspberry on his chubby little tummy.

"Now here's how you wake up someone like her. First you have to give them a warning." she said in a whisper. "Watch and learn." Hiei nodded as she put him down and went over to Jazzy's bed.

"Jazmyn, wake up...now." Elrana said in a dangerously serius tone.

"No!" Jazzy said firmly but sleepily.

"I warned you" Elrana said, then went out of the room. She came back in with a big cup filled to the brim with something, but Hiei couldn't see what, no matter how hard he tried. He'll know in a minute though.

Elrana set the cup down on and grabbed the blankets Jazzy was tangled in. She yanked them off so hard that Jazzy fell off of the bed and onto the floor. She would have just went back to sleep, but a big cup filled with freezing water and ice shards was splashed onto her, soaking her from head to toe.

"Eeeeeeeek!!!!!" she screamed and jumped up quickly, brushing off the ice and water, not thinking to raise her body heat to dry herself because she was so startled. Elrana and Hiei could be heard laughing histerically in the background.

"Ellie!!!" Jazzy screamed at the laughing egyptain on the floor next to the laughing child. "What was that for?!"Ellie stood and waited for the laughter to get out of her system before she tried to speak. "You wouldn't get up. I warned you."

Jazzy pouted. She then smiled at Hiei and said. "Okay, let's go open up presents!"

"Yay! Pwesents!!!"Hiei squealed and ran to the living room to see Jin and Touya. But Hiei spotted the presents. Jazzy and Ellie followed him, smiling.

"Mummy! Walidah! Look what Santa bwought me!" Hiei screamed excitedly.

Ellie smiled "Yes, I see. A toy katana. And when you get older you'll get a real one and we'll teach you to use it, okay?"

"Okay." Hiei started to open his other presents as Ellie and Jazzy sat down with Jin and Touya to watch him.

Hiei also got a stuffed black dragon from Ellie, a mini cloack with white belts that grows as he grows from Jazzy, little ice yo-yo's that never melt from....guess who? Touya! And a free ride in the air from Jin.

When Jazzy and Ellie heard what Jin got Hiei, they turned to him and raised an eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly and scrarched the back of his head.

"I couldn't think of anything to get him. He's hard to shop for."

They just nodded in understanding. They had problems too.

Jazzy got an albino panther, she named him Hakai, from Ellie, A snowflake necklace from Touya, and a knife from Jin.

"Ooooo, knife." Jazzy said as she looked at the shiny blade.

"If you're not responsible with that, I'm gunna have to take it away from you." Ellie said, glaring. She knew that look. Jazzy just pouted.

Ellie got a silver fox from Jazzy.(It actually had silver fur, not gray. She named him Youko) an ice bow and quiver of ice arrows that never melt from Touya, and dangly diamond earrings from Jin.

And to everyone, they each got a handmade frame with a picture of all of them together, from Hiei.

Jazzy and Ellie smiled sweetly to him and everyone thanked him.

Hiei looked outside, "Mummy!Walidah! Let's go pway in the snow!" Hiei cried out cheerfully. Ellie and Jazzy smiled.

"Okay." They said and everyone went outside after they bundled up.

So for a few hours they were playing in the snow. They made snow angels and made a large snowman and had a snowball fight. By the time they were done, it was time for dinner.

They all agreed on noodles and Jazzy volunteered to make them..Hiei wanted to help so he followed her.

Jazzy got out the bowtie noodles. She took one noodle and held it under her nose and faced Hiei.

Hiei giggled.

"Hiei, do you ant to hear a story that my mom told me when I was little?"

Hiei nodded and stared up at her, waiting.

She kept the noodle under her nose like a mustache.

"You must pay the bill!"

She moved it to her hair to look like a bow., "I can't pay the bill."

Mustache.

"You must pay the bill!"

Bow

"I can't pay the bill."

Mustache

"You must pay the bill!"

Then she moved the noodle to her coller to look like a tie.

I'll pay the bill."

Bow

"My hero!"

Mustache

"Drats! Foiled Again!"

Then she threw the noodle into the boiling water.

Hiei clapped happily and giggled. Ellie poked her head inside the kitchen and asked, "Are you telling the bowtie noodle story again?!" Ellie looked annoyed.

"But he liked it." Jazzy pouted. Jin and Touya came in and asked, " What's the bowtie noodle story?"

I'll tell you. Just sit and watch." Ellie sighed and sat next to Hiei who was smiling. She smiled too as Jazzy began again, Touya looking indifferent and Jin looking like an excited little boy who was just about to get his favorite treat. Ellie rolled her her eyes at her boyfriend. 'How did I fall for such a lunkhead(2)?' she thought to herself. 'Oh well, he may be immature sometimes but I still love him. I just hope my father doesn't find me anytime soon.' She grimased at the thought. 'That would be the death of us all.' Elrana Akiya Nagini looked around at all the smiling faces of her loved ones. 'Amun Ra. Please. Protect them from my fathers' wrath. If he decides to attack, they may not survive.'

End Chapter Two

Authors Note: (1) Walidah in arabic means "my mother". I would have used the actual egyptain, Elrana is old enough to use it, but all my search said was that egyptain is a dead language. .

(2)You can thank Mally-chan and hatochiisai for the term lunkhead. I have never heard that term until I read their story "The Jungle"

Also, I listened to some music on scramble while I was typing this story up. Here is what the songs were. There are a lot because I am a slow typer and I took a lot of breaks. Also, I want to promote some good sons to whoever reads this. ^^ I might not do this every time. Like, I didn't do it for the first chapter. (Shrugs shoulders) oh well, see ya'll later.

Songs

The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars

Should've Listened by Nickelback

Seven Days by Kotani Kenya

Beast and the Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold

Super Drive (Silent Beat Mix) by Sakanoue Yosuke

Happy Together by Simple Plan

Shut Up by Simple Plan

The End by Simple Plan

A.M. To P.M. by Christina Millian

Amrita by Yiu Makino

I'm N Luv (Wit a Stripper) by T-Pain

The Happy Song by Liam Lynch(?)

Alone (Paino Version) by Shimokawa Mikuni

Get Low by Lil Jon and the Eastside Boys

Disturbia by Rihanna

Fergalicious by Fergie

Asterisk (OST Version) by ORANGE RANGE

Good Enough by Evanescence


	4. Kidnapped!

Hello, sorry for the long wait! First I got a summer job, then I got back into school two days after I was done with my summer job. Plus, during the summer, my room is like an oven. Sometimes it's hotter in here then outside! enough with my babbling and onto the story!

Disclaimer: okay, this sight is called FAN fiction. If I owned this, I would have put this all in the series, not up here on fanfiction. I do own Elrana though, and Bladechicka owns Jazzy. We'll let you know if there is more characters that we own. That's it at the moment, though

Chapter 3

"But I wanna go help Mummy's people, Walidah! Why can't I come help?!" An eight year old Hiei asked the beautiful egyptian woman before him. She frowned at him.

" I'm sorry Hiei, we would let you go, but this isn't just attacking bandits. This is a war with seasoned proffessional warriors. You're not ready for something like this. We don't want to lose you."

Hiei nodded, but still looked upset. Elrana sighed and kneeled down infront of Hiei. She gently grabbed his chin and had him look her in the eyes.

" How about this, when we get back, I'll teach you a new technique. How would you like to read minds?" Hiei brightened up a bit and nodded. Elrana smiled at her son and kissed his forehead. " Don't worry too much. The war is almost over. I give it about a week. Maybe two."

" Maybe" said Jazzy, coming into the room putting a dagger in it's sheath on her belt "Ready Ellie?"

" Yeah, I'm ready." he answered, putting her ice bow and quiver of ice arrows on her back. They said goodbye to Hiei, made sure they had everything, then got on Ellie's horse gave one final wave, and Ellie steered the golden mare with white hair away, Hakai and Youko running along beside and behind her.

The few weeks they were gone were stressful for Hiei. Hiei couldn't stop worrying about his Mummy and Walidah. The only time he wasn't worried about them was when he was training or sleeping.

At the end of the second week, he was out training when he heard a familiar neighing. He looked up and saw Elrana on Moonfire with Jazzy slumped on Ellie's back. Hiei ran over and questioned her as she wearily got off the mare and carried Jazzy into the house.

" Calm yourself little one. Not so many questions." she smiled tiredly at him." Don't worry, we're both fine and for the most part, unharmed. We're just tired from all the fighting. Jazzy's just asleep because she did more healing than I did. There wasn't any available midwives so she had to help a pregnant woman deliver twins to the gods beautiful earth. I would have helped her, of coarse, but I can't deliver fire demons."

" So Mummy's gunna be okay?" Hiei asked, looking anxiously at his mum as Elrana laid her on her bed and covered her up.

" She'll be fine. Come, let's let her sleep. We'll go foraging and before we come home, I'll teach you how to read minds like I promised you, okay?" Elrana smiled as Hiei nodded happily." Okay, let's go!"

So they grabbed a basket each and headed for the forest. They collected some berries and fruits and sat down in a meadow when they were done.

" Okay now, to read someones mind is simple. You just need to work at it first. Nothing comes without work, you have to earn what you want. Remember that Hiei." She continued when she saw his nod, satisfied." If you want to read someones mind, you have to concentrate your mind on that person. When you do, you can read their mind. If they have their mind blocked, you turn your thoughts into a ddagger and tear the barriers down. The stronger the mind, the stronger the defense. It goes the same for the offense. That is why I've been drilling you on your mind barriers. So you can protect yourself both physically and mentally." Hiei nodded again, listening intently. " Now, if they have barriers, and you try to tear them down, their mind will alert them of you and they can do two things. One, try and strengthen their defenses or, two, take down their defense and attack you back. You ned to be careful if that happens though. If your mind get's too tired and you don't pull out of the other's mind, they could pull you in and close you up in their mind forever. So be careful."

Hiei gulped and nodded, thinking. ' I'll never let that happen to me.'

As Elrana was going to suggest that Hiei get in some practise and try on her, she heard a rustling in the bushes. She imediatly closes her mouth before she says anything, and quietly get's out her sais from her forearms. She looked over at Hiei and Noticed he was getting out his Katana.

Ellie attacked the hidden bandit nearest to her as Hiei did the same, and killed 's when the rest attacked. They put up a fair fight, but with Hiei being inexperienced and Elrana being already tired and wounded, they didn't last long.

Elrana's sais were knocked out of her hands and she growled and tried to get free but they were too strong for her.

" Princess Elrana. It's been a while since I've seen you or Jazmyn. How has she been doing with that injury of hers?" the bandit leader said as he walked up to Elrana. Elrana glared at him and stayed silent. These bandits were allies of the fire and shadow clans' enemies.

" Hmmmm, well, wish her luck on healing for me and I'll just take the boy." He snapped his finger and a few of the bandits caught him while Elrana screaned at the bandits to let him go and called him an assortment of profanities in both their language and egyptian.

Hiei did his best to get away, but there were too many.

" Oh, shut up woman!" The bandit leader yelled and backhanded her.

She fell silent but still glared daggers at him.

I'll just be leaving with the boy then. Nice knowing you." The bandit leader stopped before he left saying," Oh, I almost forgot one last thing." He turned around and stabbed her in the stomache.

" Walidah!" Hiei screamed as he tried to get away from the bandits. Elrana was droped to the ground and she laid there, not moving much so not to make the wound worse. She looked up at the bandits and her adoptive son being carried away. She summone dup the rest of her strength and shouted this to the frightened boy.

" Don't cry Hiei! Whatever you do, don't cry! I'll come find you. I swear to the gods!"

She passed out after that, the plants surrounding her to protect until help came for her.

End Chapter 3

Authors Note(Bladechicka): I'm going to cry! (Sobs) Poor little Hiei! I could just glomp him to death.

icefox: I just thought I would mention that I wrote this chapter all by myself. In everyone of these chapters, both me and Bladechicka had a part in writing them, about half each, but this one chapter I wrote myself. I was suprised at how well it came out. Especially since I wrote it about 9:30 at night about 2 or 3 years ago. Or was it 4? I dunno. Anyway, please review and let me know how I did. See you later.

icefox

Songs

Now You're Gone by Basshunter

Stand by Rascal Flatts

Fly Me To The Moon by Utada Hikaru

Youth Of The Nation by P.O.D.

Jump On It by Sir. Mix-A-Lot

The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything by Reliant K

Good Morning Beautiful by Steve Holy

Boom Boom Pow!!! by Black Eyed Peas

Angel's Lullaby by Hydria

Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks

Leave The Pieces by The Wreckers

River Lullaby by Amy Grant

I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas

Looking For Angels by Skillet

Mercedes Lullaby from Pan's Labyrinth

What I've Done by Linkin Park

Live Like You Were Dying by Tim McGraw

Leva's Polka by Loituma(Leekspin)

Memory by Sugarcult

Summer Nights by Rascal Flatts

Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy

I Must Be Dreaming by Evanescence


End file.
